Spirit Bond
by 88whitedragon
Summary: After the battle with Naraku, Kagome was send to a different dimension/time in order to start over from the loss of her friends and family


Spirit Bond

Disclaimer: don't own Brother Bear or Inuyasha

A/N: I kinda got this idea in my head when I am stuck watching it in the office when the kids requested in watching. I thing its a new crossover which i'm the first one ever doing this as far as i know. write back on what you think

Summary: After the final battle the kami's send Kagome into a different world and time, there she will start a life a new in hopes she would find something to live on after her friends and family's death.

An eagle perch on the tree branch as he look over the village, as the villagers walk up toward the cliff's crevice. Their faces were forlorn, as torches were lit as they follow Tenana the village's shaman or shaman woman. It's dark gold brown intellectual eyes watch a small woman beside Tenana, her black raven hair that had blue tint, her tan skin which was lighter than the people of the village but what was more striking were her blue eyes. This young woman was found in the forest by one of the village men, she was unconscious and injured. Since then she was taken in by Tenana whom the spirits spoke to her in watching over the lost sad soul whom her spirit had brought to them to start a new life. Kagome was her name and she was to be the next shaman of the village showing great potential in healing, and speaking with the spirits quite clearly.

If the eagle could frown or sigh he would, he watch with a heavy heart as Kagome his love as he was once a human man by the name of Sitka. She stood beside his younger brothers as Tenana perform the purification before placing the hat, broken spear, and his eagle totem that were the only things found into the pyre to release his soul to the Great Spirits. Her blue eyes glowed under the fire's glow, tear flowed down her cheeks as she watch the colorful lights dance in the sky before turning toward Kenai as he angrily stump off. She wanted to follow him but Denahi stop her shaking his head before walking toward the pyre as he watch the flames dance. She stayed at his side before retired to the hut she stayed, the one made by Sitka and his brothers as a welcoming gift in to their village.

"You shouldn't let your sorrow over take you Kagome. I know Sitka wouldn't want you to morn his death," Tenana spoke the young twenty-two year old. The girl had been attach to Sitka and had been courting only a summer ago, and had planned to wed this upcoming spring.

"I know 'Nana', but Kenai has gone to avenge his brother's death by taking a life of another. And Denahi has gone to get him but the two are gone three moons, Sitka wouldn't want his brother's death in order to avenge his. But what am I to do, the only precious thing Sitka has left me, will never know about not even his brothers if they ever return," she spoke mournfully as she place her hand on her abdomen. There was a slight bulge underneath the fur dress, she felt the bed dip as the old woman sat beside her. She let Tenana embrace her, feeling the grandmotherly warmth and protection much like she had felt with Kaede years ago.

Tenana held onto the young heartbroken girl as she wept of her lost love and the two brothers she had grown to know. She didn't want to tell her of what transpired for Kenai to be turn as a bear as punishment for taking a life that was only trying to protect and provide for her young. She knew of the new life she held within her, a piece of Sitka he had unknowing left behind yet welcome by the new expecting mother.

Tenana walk out of Kagome's home, she pray for the spirits to watch over the young mother to be and her unborn child, who she seen her as a grandchild of her own. She hope Kenai and Dinahi would return soon and welcome something that their brother had left behind, for the young training shaman needed family support.

It was late at night when an eagle swoop low down to the village as everyone was in a deep slumber. He land at low tree branch near Kagome's hut before looking around to make sure everyone was asleep. Deming safe he flew toward the flap of the door before he magically turn into his human form. He glowed in a gold orange hue as he glance behind him before moving the flap and entered the hut. The other great spirits had urged him to go see his mate, even if it wasn't official in human terms or least not yet, it was still considered so to them. Since he was a spirit the only one's who sense him were Tenana and Kagome, he hope she was blissfully unaware of him for he didn't want to shock the poor girl.

Just few feet away was the form of his love and desire sleeping within the furs to keep the fall chill away. He was glad that she appear to be safe and protected within the village, he would have thought she would gone after his brothers after six moon's after his death. He approach the bed seeing her peacefully asleep made him smile as she no longer felt the sorrow of his death though she would never forget him. He remove some of her stray hair from her face, as he lean down to kiss her cheek. She moan turning onto her back, his eyes widen at swell stomach clearly seen underneath the blanket.

"The child is yours Sitka," a low womanly whispered behind him as he immediately turn to see Tenana wrap in a shawl as she stood by the entrance. "She never stop loving you and never will. The child she bares is something she would forever cherish, something that would remind her of you and your love for one another. She was to take my place as Shaman but she decline and rather be the midwife of this village though she will aid Dinahi on the Shaman task. The village knows and accepts the girl after all the great spirits brought her to us and more importantly you," she spoke as she look over the slumbering girl.

"I thought she would move one, start a family of her own," he whispered back as he reach out at the growing child within her but drew back until a firm elderly hand grasp his spirit one. He down at Tenana in confusion as she place his hand over Kagome's six month long pregnancy. He felt movement even in his spirit form he could feel the new life moving within her.

"As you can see she already is having a family of her own, however she stubbornly refuse to move one. She still refuse other suitors from this village and any other even if they knew she having a child from another man. She is a kind and loving hearten never judging others at first glance and would befriend and welcome anyone with open arms with love and understanding, that is why her totem is the Swan of motherhood. I'll leave you alone, I hope you watch over them and your bothers you know how rambunctious they are," as she left the hut.

Sitka look at Kagome, his eyes full of love and sadness that he wouldn't be there for her or their love child. "Sitka...I love you..." she mutter in her sleep tears ran down her cheeks. She sighted as a ghostly hand wipe her tears as slight warmth she felt in her dreams as Sitka kiss her lips. "I love you Kagome, you and our child with all my heart," he whispered to her as he walk out as he flew into the night.

Kagome cooed at the baby boy she held in her arms, that Tenana and the older woman Naris the village midwife help her deliver. The boy was dark skin and dark hair like her with blue tint but his dark brown eyes were so much like his fathers.

"He's a very handsome boy, he's so much like Sitka look when he was born," Naris spoke as she watch the new mother smile lovingly at her son.

"What are you going to name him?" Tenana ask as the baby fed from his mother.

"Sitka after his father, my little Sitka," her voice fill with warmth as she embrace her bundle of joy.

Three days pass and the village was much in an out roar as Dinahi and a gold brown bear with a small dark brown cub came into the village after one year had pass. Tenana welcome them as it showed that Kenai had finally became a man through the power of love. "Kenai! Dinahi! I'm glad your home!" Kagome shouted as she ran to them happily giving them a one arm embrace.

"Kagome, who's this little guy?" Dinahi noticed the small bundle in her arms. Kenai stretch his neck to see, and Kodah tried to jump on top of Kenai to get a better look.

_ "Hey I want to see," _to the other humans except Kenai all they heard was a young roar and whimpered. Kagome look down as she knelt down to let the curious cub see her son.

"This is my son Sitka," Kagome spoke causing Dinahi and Kenai to gasp and their eyes widen.

"_Sitka? Isn't that your brothers name? Kenai"_ Kodah ask the stun Kenai

"Yes, little one this is his older brothers son. Which makes him your nephew little cub," Kagome spoke to him noticing that Kagome had in fact understood him.

"_How did you_.." "I have been close to nature Kenai, I had been able to understand animal talk especially since the spirits grant me to understand them better," Kagome interrupted him as she stood up.

"Mama, look an eagle," a small boy pointed on top of the tree where the bald eagle perch majestically. The twenty-eight woman walk behind her five year old son holding a basket of herbs to make medicine for the sick. "Do you think is daddy?" the five year old ask his mother.

"Perhaps, Sitka. He's probably here to see how's his little boy will be a strong and brave young man just like him. Look how proud he is, I'm sure he loves you very much," Kagome spoke as she ran her fingers over her son's locks. "Come on, I'm sure Uncle Dinahi needs help teaching the other children"

"OK, bye-bye daddy. I love you," the five year old wave at the eagle as he ran a head dragging his mother by the hand back to the village. The eagle watch as the mother and son walk away, Sitka flung out of his perch and flew above them. He will forever watch over his village and family until it was time to meet them in the colors of the sky where the Great Spirits reside.


End file.
